


Of Love and Loss

by thevangoghiris



Category: Voltron - Fandom, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Kissing, Love, M/M, fruit AU, that i shouldnt have been awake at, this was a joke i made with my friend at a time of night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:53:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10936437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevangoghiris/pseuds/thevangoghiris
Summary: Lance just wants to be with Keithklance Fruit AU





	Of Love and Loss

Lance stared quietly over to Keith. 

He was so far away. 

Lance wished he could walk over there an be with him. But alas, being a banana held such boundaries.

"I love you!" Yelled Keith and Lance's potassium rich heart flew.

"I love you too!" Lance could not help it, he wanted to be with that beautiful apple across the plater.

He wanted to be with Keith.

A human came and dumped some more friends onto the platter a few seconds later, creating more distance. 

'Hi I'm Pidge." Said the Lime.

"Hi I'm Hunk." Said the rock melon.

"Hi I'm Shiro." Said the Eggplant.

 

Lance cried potassium ridden tears, "Please, help me get across to my one true love!" 

"And who's that?" Asked Pidge.

Lance sighed and threw his head forward to look a Keith, a shining light shone down and the beautiful and deep red apple. 

"It's him!" Lance sobbed.

 

"Don't worry!" The lime said, adjusting her glasses.

Suddenly a carrot and an orange appeared.

"I am a Allura." Said the carrot, her hair flowing in the wind.  
"And I am Coran!" Said the orange, twirling his mustache.

"Help me please get to my true love!" Lance cried again, his long yellow body shaking.

"Of course!" Said Coran. 

And alas Lance was flown over to Keith.

"Lance!" Cried the gorgeous red apple, flipping the mullet out of his eyes.

"Keith!" Lance luged forward and kissed him and it was like the stars aligned and the world was anew.

Lance pulled away an stared into Keith's eyes. "I never want to be apart again!"

"Me neither!"

And so they were happy!

######

I walked into the kitchen, I was fucking starving. 

I looked into my fruit platter and saw the apple and banana i bought leaning next to each other.

"Hm." I thought to myself, "I dont remember placing them there."

I picked my apple and inspected it. If I weren't smart I would think that the apple started crying.

"Psh apples don't have feelings! Although is it just me or is that banana crying? Whatever." I thought to myself and took a ginormous bite out of the apple. 

I finished it and threw the remains in the trash and smiled.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope u enjoyed this SERIOUS work of art that I've made. I put my BLOOD SWEAT AND TEARS into this.
> 
> Comments are always welcome.


End file.
